Laser cutting machines that use a laser beam to cut material are well known in the art. These machines often require a rotary attachment in order to apply a cut to round or curved work pieces. In some instances, the rotary attachment fails or does not rotate at a consistent speed, thereby providing a damaged workpiece which must be scrapped.
Many laser cutting machines can include a honeycomb-style grid for holding a piece of material or the work piece. The honeycomb design can be problematic in that the laser beam can hit the honeycomb features. Consequently, the honeycomb grid, which is a standard in the laser cutting industry, can cause flashbacks and burn marks on materials. The honeycomb grid must therefore be replaced as often as every couple of years, depending on use. In addition, the honeycomb grid can deflect the laser beam towards an undesirable location, such as a bottom, of the work piece. The deflected laser beam, in turn, can burn or damage the work piece. In some instances, elongated rails that run along the edges of the laser workpiece structure must also be replaced, due to damage resulting from the deflected laser beams.
A need therefore exists for a system that reduces or eliminates flashback to the work piece and to the workpiece support structure during a laser cutting operation. A further need exists for a system that is easy to assemble and clean.